


Praise for the Red!

by TheMirkyKing



Series: Bingo, Bango; Drabbles and Doodles for B2MeM Bingo Bash Redux 2019 [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: B2MeM Bingo Bash redux 2019, Gen, Wine, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Thranduil likes his wine.





	Praise for the Red!

**Author's Note:**

> Another little doodle for B2MeM bingo- this prompt was for Wine...and who loves his wine more then me? Our favorite elf King! I have WAY too many doodles of him enjoying the grape (some less then PG) but this one I did just for the bingo challenge. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers! Hope this brings a smile to those who see it!


End file.
